Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowsith
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskuseite! 150px|right|Haltet euch an die Regeln oder ihr werdet Exekutiert. Einer meiner Sithtrooper wird euch jetzt einführen was ihr nicht machen sollt: Willkommen Bürger, ich bin ST-01/77. Ich bin im Auftrag meines Meisters hier. Falls ihr hier vandalieren, spammen oder beleidigen wollt werde ich euch erschießen, was mir Freude bereiten würde. Bei kleineren vergehen werde ich gnädig sein und sie in die Folterkammer sperren. Dann wird mein Meister sich, bei Gelegenheit, um euch kümmern. Also haltet euch daran, ich hafte für nichts! |- |} ---- Battelfront2 Wer Battelfront 2 online spielt kann sich bei mir melden Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Falls es mal jemanden gibt der mir ein Keks schenken will :D ...mmh ich glaub das wird nix mehr Schlacht Soll ich vielleicht einen Artikel über Schlacht um die Prosecutor schreiben oder klingt das überflüssig? Boss 09:46, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kampf um die Prosecutor oder Mission auf der Prosecutor als Name wär angemessen. Aber sonnst wär es einen Artikel wert. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 09:58, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie wärs, wenn wir das gemeinsam machen? Boss 10:16, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ne das muss ich dir überlassen, ich persönlich hab das Spiel nicht. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 10:25, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Könntest du vielleicht jemandem fragen, der das Spiel hat und daran auch arbeiten will? Boss 10:33, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Wie kamest du dazu, dass ich dein Freund sein sollte? Gruß Boss 07:16, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Kann ich mit den Personen, die du aus Republic Commando schreiben willst, vllt. helfen? :Ach du warst mir sympatisch. Wenn du Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie hast kannste mir helfen. Dort stehen alle Personen die ich noch machen werde. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 11:54, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Tut mir Leid, ich habe das Buch nicht. Bei Triple Zero in der Schlacht von Dinlo hab ich eine Frage, wer gewonnen hat? Galaktische Republik oder Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme ? Boss 21:34, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::KUS hat eigentlich gewonnen, konnte aber nicht alle Truppen der Republik vernichten da ja die Fearless die eingekesselten Truppen evakuieren konnte. Du hast nicht zufällig den Sonderband wo Feindkontakt, Triple Zero und True Colors drinnen sind? Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:46, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn ich dich nicht hetzen will, ich würde mal versuchen die 4 Bücher schnell durchzubekommen bevor Imperial Commando rauskommt, weil bei einem neuen Buch komme ja viele neue Personen hinzu. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:00, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Sonderband? Wie meinst du das? Boss 17:42, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Da gibts einen Sonderband mit den obenbeschriebenen Büchern in einem Buch und Omegasquad in der Schusslinie. Von dem wurden nur 3000 Stück gedruckt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:23, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::In Triple Zero ist glaub ich hinten Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie. Boss 22:24, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::KA ich glaub du must das wissen (das würd ich mal vor TR lesen das ist noch vor Triple Zero von der Zeit her) Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:25, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Cover Wie hast du das gemacht, wo jetzt das Bild von einer Sithtruppe und der Text dort oben, der da steht und bei deiner Signatur steht sowas wie Room of Darkness oder Sith Talk. Wie funktioniert das? (Ich glaube, ich habe es etwas unverständlich geschrieben) Boss 17:43, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :OK, also die Signatur kannst du unter Einstellungen ändern. Bei mir wäre das zum Beispiel "-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3". Dazu musst du allerdings das Kontrollkästchen darunter deaktivieren, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Wenn du oben den Hintergrund meinst, hilft es zunächst meistens erst in den Quelltext zu schauen. Shadowsith verwendet eine einzellige, besonders konfigurierte Tabelle. Das Bild hat er einfach ohne den "thumb"-Hinweis eingefügt. Aber schau doch einfach mal selbst! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 17:49, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Den Kasten da oben habe ich von einem neuen User kopiert und so verändert das es so ist wie oben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:42, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Con 2010 Wenn ich vielleicht auch af die Jedicon gehe, mache ich dasselbe mit einem T-Shirt wie du und welche Benutzer hast du auf der Jedi-Con 2008 getroffen. Boss 16:58, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Leider war ich auf der 08 nicht. Das ist dann das erste mal. Und Boss haste ein Chattprogramm wie Xfire, Icq oder Skype? Und hast du ein Headset? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:28, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Auf welchem Icq bist du? Aber vielleicht werde ich dort nicht hinein gehen. Aber Xfire ist auf dem Laptop meines Vaters, aber ich hab mich da nicht angemeldet. Headset? Wozu? Boss 19:33, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe ja viele online Kumpels. Mit denen Zocke ich gemeinsame und Rede mit einem Headset über Teamspeak2. Wenn du eins hättest könnten wir auch immer mal wieder über Skype oder Xfire reden. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:35, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Was ist Skype und Teamspeak2? Und ich habe kein Headset. Boss 19:42, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Okey du warst ja im Gamegeschäft noch nicht richtig tätig also sag ichs dir kurz. Also Skype ist wie Icq und Xfire ein Chatprogramm. Dieses ist aber auch gut auf Gespräche eingestellt und beim Telefonieren ist eine sehr gute Sprachqualität vorhanden. http://skype.com kannst du dir das holen (natürlich kostenlos) du must dich halt noch registrieren dann kanste dich schon einloggen. Teamspeak2 ist ein Programm in dem du fast nur mit anderen Leuten redest. Es gibt dort Tausende von TS-Server. Um in einen Server zu kommen brauchste die IP-Adresse und manchmal auch ein passwort. TS wird von vielen Clans (Playergemeinschaften aus mind. 5 Spielern) in hunderten von Games genutzt (Battlefront II, Counterstrike, Battlefield 2 sind einige Beispiele). Der Vorteil von TS ist dass es in Spielen nicht laggt (ruckeln, bei spielen wegen schlechter Verbindung von Host oder Player, kann zum Verlust der Verbindung zum Gameserver kommen). Bei Skype, Icq, Xfire usw. würde das ganz schön laggen. TS ist aber von der Qualität der Sprache nicht mit Skype zu vergleichen. Probier mal Skype aus wenns dir gefällt kannst du dir auch mal n Headset kaufen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:08, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich bei Skype angemeldet bin und das ich nur Kopfhörer habe und wie heißt du dort? Boss 15:38, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::shadowsith94 .Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:57, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi! Wie hast du die individuellen Babels hingekriegt? Denn bei mir kommt dass dann nciht an die Seite, sondern obenhin...kannst dir es ja mal anschauen...Without Aayla, without me! 18:39, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau es dir genau an, da gibts ne eigene Zeile bei der Infobox namens |Babel und dann die Babels darunter machen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:41, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Star wars und ich Guck mal bitte:zwichen war und sah am Anfang gehört ein Komma --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:03, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :...so genau muss man das zwar nicht nehmen, aber wenn du meinst. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:05, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :: Ich will nur helfen :D--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:09, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) SU'CUY hi ich wollte dich fragen od ich dich in icq bzw skyoe adden darf damit wir ma ein bisschen reden können , würde mich echt freuen Möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 15:58, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo darfst mich aber in Icq komm ich eigentlich nicht on, nur in Skype. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:51, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Das Sithpedia Problem Wenn ihrs nochnicht wisst, es gibt einen Typen der selbst ein SW-Wiki aufgemacht hat. Jetzt kommt die Unverschämtheit er fordert alle User (wenns überhaupt welche gibt) in der sogenannten Sithpedia auf uns voll zuspammen und dass nur weil der sogennante Sipanz in Jedipedia Vandaliert hat und gebannt wurde. Hier noch die Page (alles aus dem Quelltext von Jedipedia) Sithpedia Page, und macht sich lächerlich auch noch. Also was haltet ihr davon? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:51, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Einfach ignorieren. Wenn der auch noch Aufmerksammkeit bekomm, macht er um so eher weiter. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:08, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Seh ich auch so Ackbar,auch wenn das war macht Unverschämt ist, ignorieren.Nur Aufmerksa'm'''mkeit schreibt mman mit nur einen M Aufmersamkeit lg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 17:11, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Naja mir macht es Spass solche Verrückten runterzumachen. Dazu muss ich nicht einmal Beleidigen. Ich hab ihm schön Sachlich gesagt, dass Hassbotschaften sowas von kindisch und Immageschädigent sind, er seine eigenen Regeln wieder bricht (z.b kopieren von andren Wikis), dass er nicht demokratisch ist (er verstößt damit gegen pressefreiheit sowie abstimmungen, sperrungen wenn man nicht die Meinung des Admins vertritt usw.) Ich hab ihm noch geraten dass er aufhören soll bevor er die Lachnummer schlecht hin wird. Er wird mich dafür wieder beleidigen aber sein Problem xD. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:59, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Jedes mal, wenn so jemand Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, motiviert ihn das nur weiter. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:00, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Nö der hat jetzt schön seinen Mund gehalten. Hey das istn Kidi ich geb dem nicht gerade mehr als n Monat zeit, ich hab schon mit vielen von der sorte zu tun gehabt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 00:10, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, aber wir könnten dort einen Aufstand machen. Boss 20:07, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wie Pandora schon sagte, haltet euch einfach nicht an dem Kerl auf ! 20:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von Barkesh hallo shadowsith soll ich die schlacht von barkesh, gerade unter der schlacht von kile 2 aufschreiben?--Darth nihilius 19:31, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie meinste das nihilius? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:33, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::du hast mir ja diesen artikel verlinkt, wo eine schlacht drauf ist, eben ich meinte soll ich sie gleich drunter schreiben? die schlacht von barkesh?--Darth nihilius 19:35, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, ich hab gemeint du sollst den Artikel Schreiben. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:40, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::aha, du meinst ich könnte ihn ergänzen --Darth nihilius 19:42, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::aha jetzt komm ich nach; Ich soll ihn selber machen, okay gleich morgen werde ich damit beginnen viele grüsse und guten abend--Darth nihilius 19:48, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::genau dass sollste machen. Ich brauch ein bisschen Unterstürzung 3, haben wir schon jetzt fehlen nur noch viele -.- . Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::ok guten abend--89.236.145.26 19:57, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::halo shadowsith, ich bräuchte noch einige zeit um den artikel schlacht von barkesh fertig zu schreiben , hoffe du zeigst verständnis gruss--Darth nihilius 19:15, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Rogue Squadron Hallo Shadowsith. Ich finde es gut, dass du die ganzen Schlacht-Artikel dazu erstellst. Ich bitte dich jedoch, jede Schlacht/Scharmützel in der Infobox mit Nächste, Vorherige Schlacht einzutragen. Desweiteren wäre es sehr schön, wenn du Ingame-Screenshots mit der Druck-Taste erstellen würdest und diese dann hier hochlädst und in die Artikel einbindest.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:02, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Je nachdem wie es sich mit der Artikelschreiberei entwickelt, könnte man dich in die Projektarbeit um den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg einbinden, die bald beginnt. Hättest du daran Interesse?--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:48, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hätte lust, da ich schon sehr viele Schlachten aus dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg erstellt habe, das mit den Schlachten vorherige, die danach ist manchmal etwas kompliziert, da es viele Schlachten manchmal gab. Das ist etwas verzwickt. Aber ich mach beim Projekt mit. Und noch was: Zu den Bildern. Leider habe ich dieses Spiel nur für Nintendo 64, für PC nicht. Also das wird nichts mit den Screens. ich kann höchstens n bissl Googeln und schauen was Wookiepedia so im angebot hat. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 08:47, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Schade, dass du es nur auf dem N64 hast. Du möchtest ja auch die weiteren Teile (2+3) erstellen oder? --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:21, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab schon alle Schlachten aus den 2 und 3 Teil der Rogue Sqadronteile erstellt. Die Schlachten die ich bei meiner Artikelseite aufgelistet habe müssten nur von Rogue Squadron 1, 2 und 3 sein. Ich hab schon viel arbeit geleistet. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:29, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Super :-) Ich hoffe du machst ebenso gute Arbeit beim schwierigeren Artikel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:35, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Den muss man aber zusammen Anpacken. In diesen Artikel sollte viel mehr in der ersten hälfte stehen. Man kann ja auch etwas aus den von mir erstellten Artikeln verwenden. Z.B dass die Rebellen oft eine Blitzangriffs Taktik mit ihren Y-Wings machten und Feindliche Basen bombardierte usw. In der ersten hälfte kommt nur dass vor was in den Filmen passiert ist. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich will dir da ja nicht zuviel nahelegen, aber dachtest du schonmal daran, einen Emulator zu verwenden? Dann könntest du die Bilder in guter Qualität hochladen. Viel wichiger, als sich bei deiner geleistenden Arbeit nur auf die Schlachten und später den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zu konzentrieren, wäre es wenn du auch den Artikel Sonderstaffel mit den Roque Squadron-Teilen 2 und 3 überarbeiten könntest. Da wären deine Qualitäten gut gefragt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:22, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich mache das einfach wenn ich mit der Rogue Squadron Reihe fertig bin. Da kann ich mich darum kümmern. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:41, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Smilie Wie machst du die Smilies? Boss 19:28, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich mach keine Smilies selbst, die Quelle ist bei denen angegeben, schau doch noch mal. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kotor Ich wollte wissen ob du noch Hilfe bei der kotor website benötigst an der du mitarbeitest.--Obi-Wan-Kenobi 20:28, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :? Website, meinste das Kotor-Projekt ??? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:40, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:06, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, aber sag Ben Kenobi dass du mit machst. Und, dass ist keine Website das ist nur ein Projekt in dem wir Versuchen, alle Artikel die es bei Kotor gibt zu Vervollständigen oder zu Verfassen. Außerdem habe ich gerade mehr Arbeit mit dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg und werde bald bei dem Vervollständigungsprojekt teilnehmen.(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shadowsith (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:16 Uhr 5. Jun. 2009) Projekt? Listen? Nein? Dankeschön. 15:56, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) nochmal Schlacht von Barkesh Hallo Shadowsith. vielleicht hast du gemerkt das ich einige lange Zeit nicht an unserem Artikel „Schlacht von Barkesh“ arbeiten konnte, dass liegt daran dass ich sonst noch viel zu tun hatte. Zum beispiel einige Prüfungen und noch anderen Schulkram. Ich hoffe du bist nicht verärgert. Viele Grüsse --Darth nihilius 19:29, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn dass so ist, ich hoffe du hast jetzt Zeit gefunden. Weil ich brauche jetzt etwas Unterstüzung. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:48, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für dein Verständnis. Gruss --Darth nihilius 18:11, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Halo Shadowsith, ich habe die Vorlage für die Schlacht von Barkesh erstellt gehabt : wann die schlacht begann, wer die kommandeure sind usw, du kennst ja die vorlagen, doch sie wurde gleich gelöscht , obwohl ich ein UNDER CONSTRUCTION schild dran getan hatte was habe ich denn falsch gemacht ? gruss --Darth nihilius 18:32, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, du darfst keine Vorlage für eine Schlacht erstellen. Du hast nur 2 möglichkeiten, du erstellst eine Vorlage für dich mit ner Word oder Textdokument datei und schreibst dannach den Artikel oder du erstellst dir eine Artikelseite und schreibst dir dort die Notizen auf. Ich persönlich Spiele die Schlacht in Rogue Squadron nochmal wenn ich nicht genau weiß wie die Ablief, dann geh ich im Kurzen noch mal ein paar Fragen durch (z.b Was ist passiert?, Welche Fahrzeuge kommen vor? Anzahl der Fahrzeuge in Etwa? usw...) Und dann fange ich an zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das hat dir alles weiter geholfen! Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:45, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::danke sehr, ich hatte es immer wieder versucht ohne zu wissen was falsch war , danke für deine hilfe und gruss--Darth nihilius 18:50, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Hallo , ich habe ein kleines Problem , ich hatte mehrmals mit unserem Artikel Schlacht von Barkesh angefangen, um eine längere Pause einzulegen habe ich ein UNDER CONSRUCTION Schild angebracht, der Artikel wurde zur sofortigen Löschung vorgeschlagen , was habe ich denn falsch gemacht ? Gruss --Darth nihilius 18:17, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Was steht denn im löschantrag drinnen, also in dem Schild? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:21, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Da steht : Dieser Artikel wurde zur sofortigen Löschung vorgeschlagen. Ich finde das nicht besonders (nett)ich war ja nicht einmal fertig mit dem Artikel : Gruss --Darth nihilius 20:20, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Könnt ihr mal zu dem Artikel verlinken? Ich finde den Namen weder im Artikelindex, noch in den Löschlogbüchern. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:29, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Halo Pandora ich würde den Artikel schon gerne Verlinken , aber er wird immer wieder gelöscht , obwohl ich ein schild dran bringe Gruss--Darth nihilius 20:39, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Mach doch einfach einen Link hin, ich kanns mir ankucken, auch wenns gelöscht ist, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, da ich auch den Artikel unter diesem Namen nicht finde, und daher nicht nachkucken kann... PS: Diskussionen werden immer da weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:42, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ok ,hab morgen nen Schulausflug , werde erst ab 17 uhr erreichbar sein gruss--Darth nihilius 20:54, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Halo Shadowsith ich bins Darth nihilius aber ich habe ein GROSSES problem ich musste meinen computer wiederherstellen , und konnte meine alte anmelde id nicht eingeben jetzt bin ich mit diesem namen hier --Lord Dark 14:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ich hatte keine andere wahl , aber jetzt steht die frage : was passiert mit meiner alten benutzereseite ? gruss--Lord Dark 14:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) 3653 VSY :Hi, du hast in dem Artikel 3653 VSY die Nachweise vergessen. So kann das nicht bleiben, Quellen unten hinschreiben bringt nichts, da kann man genauso zehn falsche Sachen zwischen zwanzig richtigen eintragen wie wenn man ganz auf Quellenangaben verzichtet, daher verwenden wir Einzelnachweise, für jede Information ein Nachweis. Da diese schon seit einiger Zeit in alten Artikeln dieser Art nachgetragen werden ist es nicht tragbar neue Artikel zu erstellen, die über keine solchen Nachweise verfügen, und für die die sie nachtragen (zB. für mich) ist das außerdem sehr nervig, da das dann nur ne neue „Baustelle“ ist in der man alles nachkontrollieren muss. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 00:42, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Is ja ok, bloß ich hatte keine Ahnung wo man die Einzelnachweise finden kann, ich mach das gleich richtig. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:28, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Angebotene Hilfe Klar kann ich dir gerne helfen, nur meine verfügbaren Quellen sind eher besch...eiden ;D MfG Master Revan 20:37, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Selbst ein Spiel ist eine Quelle merkt dir das, dort habe ich auch die meisten meiner Artikel her. Nur so als Tipp: Diskussionen werder immer dort weiter gemacht wo sie aufhören. Dann weißste dass auch noch^^. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:05, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Hi shadowsith, ich möchte dir hiermit etwas schenken, weil ich meine, dass du ihn verdient hast und weil du mir helfen musst^^: Juhu Keks, ja Hate um was gehts, wo brauchst du Hilfe? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:11, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Es geht um deine fact files. könntest du mir evtl. über icq...deine nummer ist ja drinn...ein oder zwei daten schicken? ich habe nämlich nicht alle, die meisten, aber ebn nicht alle ausgaben du hast zum Beispiel 116? oder so...noch nicht jezt aber evtl. übermorgen oder so?...ich würde mich freuen, wenn das möglich wäre. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:42, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Naja beim Factfile bin ich mir nicht so sicher wie viele ich habe, die meisten hab ich ja in einem bündel (die meisten davon scho längst eingeheftet) gekauft, weil das abbonieren zu teuer war. Ich schätz mal ich hab so 100 Stück, Leider kann ich dir keine eigene sagen, aber du siehst ja mit dem link auf die SW-Union bei Factfile, was da so alles drinnen steht, wenn du was bestimmtes brauchst, kann ich mal in meinen Ordnern recherche Treiben und dir den einen oder andren Text rausschreiben und dann bei Icq schicken. Außerdem muss ich noch herrausfinden wo meine Mutter die paar losen Hefte hingetan hat xD. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:51, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Blockade von Yavin Jo hab gerade gesehen dass du u.a. an der Blockade von Yavin mitarbeiten möchtest. anhand deiner besitztümer konnte ich sogar mehrere quellen ausfindig machen (mithilfe von wookieepedia aber copy-paste is ja verboten)...naja jedenfalls is rogue squadron ii in irgendeinem bonuslevel auf yavin und findet zur gleichen zeit statt wie in rs iii. und wenn das fact file in amiland die gleichen ausgaben hatte dann ausgabe 94 oder halt (du hast es ja geordnet^^) schlachten und ereignisse, yav 13-16. außerdem noch in beiden battlefrontteilen. bf ii hab ich auch und desweiteren kommen bei mir noch die quellen force commander und galactic battlegrounds. mfg peacerokkaz 21:48, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ''p.s.: wäre es möglich, wenn du mir irgendwie eine kopie vom fact file endor schildgenerator an meine email sendest?? planeten und orte end 5-6 wäre echt nett peacerokkaz 23:46, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Eigentlich gibt es ja eine Mission bei Rogue Squadron III mit Yavin 4, das Bonuslevel beim IIer ist fictiv und da gehen alle Rebellen mit dem Tempel unter. Nur Rogue Squadron III ist der Richtige Kampf geschildert und selbst da Stimmt eine Passage nicht (da wird Jan Dodonna gerettet aber kann durch zahlreiche andere Quellen wiederlegt werden). Endor schildgenerator müsste ich im Fact File i-wo haben, bloß das Scannen hab ich schon probiert und der Text ist dann einfach zu klein, ich könnte dir aber den Artikel rausschreiben und an deine E-Mail versenden, wir können mit dem Artikel eigentlich bald anfangen, mir fehlt nurnoch eine Quelle, in der Steht, dass die Executor über dem Mond ist sowie dass Jan Dodonna im Tempel bleibt und so Vibrobomben zündet dass konnte ich bis jetzt nicht rausfinden. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:43, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wookieepedia sagt, dass das mit der Executor in Die teuflische Falle erwähnt wird. Jedoch überlebt Dodonna und wird vom Imperium festgehalten. Ich habe das Buch, aber frag mich nicht auf welcher Seite, müsste ich dann nochmal nachlesen. Und außerdem auch eine Quelle aus der New Essential Chronology wovon auch jede Menge Informationsmaterial reinpasst... ::Ist ja immerhin ein ganzer Komplex an Schlachten aber wir sollten das schon in einen Artikel bringen und nicht wie die Wookieepedia in mehreren (ergibt eh kein Sinn, hat doch alles das gleiche Ziel). ::Quellenzusammenfassung: The New Essential Chronology, Rogue Squadron III, Rogue Squadron II (für HdK), Force Commander, Galactic Battlegrounds, Battlefront, Battlefront II, Die teuflische Falle, desweiteren noch Kosmischer Brennpunkt Yavin! (Comicstory) und deine fact file Seiten. ::Zum Endor-Schildgenerator: brauchst nicht alles abschreiben. Ich benötige wenn nur die Informationen über die chronologischen Anfänge (heißt die Suche nach dem geeigneten Platz falls das da drin steht) und die Passagen von Brenn Tantor, General Malcor Brashin, Beri Tulon oder General Tyr Taskeen. Wenn da natürlich etwas drinnesteht. peacerokkaz 11:51, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :OK gut ich schau mal nach was dort so drinnen steht. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 12:00, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::so ich hab eine idee: jede quelle von der blockade von yavin schreiben wir erst einmal hier vor. egal wie und was bloß halt nach quellen geordnet. am besten auch so, wie es gesagt wird z.b. wortwörtliche übersetzungen oder copy-paste....dann haben wir einen besseren überblick peacerokkaz 19:19, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also du meinst jede Quelle für sich einen Absatz, dass wir dann einen Überblick haben was in den einzelnen Quellen passiert oder ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:19, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Genau, und dass wir das dann chronologisch ordnen können und überschneidungen feststellen. ggf auch widersprüche peacerokkaz 16:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also ich kann da die Battlefrontteile, Rogue Squadron III und Rogue Squadron II (HdK) machen also mach du dann die Seite auf oder ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:49, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::jo, hau einfach alles rein was du hast und findest. mach ich auch, hab aber zurzeit auch noch mit den anderen force commander artikeln zu tun. deswegen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden (wenn es da überhaupt was gibt) mir das mit dem schildgenerator durchzugeben.peacerokkaz 18:34, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab zwei Ordner durch, erfolglos, aber ich weiß das vom Schildgernerator was drinnen steht, bin ich mir sicher hab ich schon mal gelesen. Ich versuch mich mal mit meinem dritten Ordner und schau den mal durch. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:27, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wie heißt es so schön: alle guten Dinge sind drei ;).peacerokkaz 21:36, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Checkpoint ich habs gefunden, also was brauchste nochmal ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 13:37, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Die information über entweder brenn tantor, dellis tantor, beri tulon oder general brashin. peacerokkaz 14:39, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also dort steht etwas dass Brashen (warscheinlich dein Brashin) drei gute Standorte für den Generator ausgemacht hat. Brenn Tantor hat den geeignesten davon ausgewählt, blöderweiße war dort eine Ewoksiedlung und die Imperialen haben sie brutal davongejagt, was ihnen ja nicht gerade Freunde beschert hat. Da stehen auch noch details drinnen die vllt noch nützlich für den Schildgenerator auf Endor währen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:41, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Keks Boss RAS Prosecutor 18:08, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST)